


4: Clinch

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui would like to never have to fight on the spot with Koh'a again.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	4: Clinch

“I understand that the two of you weren’t entirely prepared for a fight against such opponents, but was it entirely necessary to clinch the victory with such a convoluted method?” Gliommoux asked, an eyebrow raised as he watched Kamui catch his breath.

“It would not… have been… convoluted… if  _ Koh’a _ ... had listened to me for more than two  _ seconds! _ ” Kamui wheezed out, pouting as he returned to full height, breathing almost back to normal. Almost.

Koh’a quirked his head in confusion, “But they said something like Halone wouldn’t care ‘bout what we did so long as we won? And we won! So it was fine that I didn’t listen, right?” Koh’a looked up to Kamui, a small smile on his face and his tail swishing happily.

Opening his mouth to disagree, Kamui sighed and opted against it - it would just be a waste of time trying to explain to Koh’a right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Speed writing is hard I wanna write more for this too end me


End file.
